


Frühjahrsputz

by Rolly_chan



Category: Revenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolly_chan/pseuds/Rolly_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise startet einen Neuanfang, stößt beim Umzug in eine nette Wohnung in den Hamptons jedoch auf ein kleines Problem. Glücklicherweise kommt Nolan ihr zur Hilfe.</p><p>Antwort auf die Challenge "Frühjahrsputz" auf der LJ Community 120 Minuten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frühjahrsputz

**Author's Note:**

> ACHTUNG SPOILER fürs Ende der 4. Staffel (falls jemand das noch nicht gesehen hat):
> 
> spielt zwischen Davids Tod und Jacks und Amandas Hochzeit.  
> Ich liebe Louise so sehr, ich musste einfach etwas zu ihr schreiben. Und sie und Nolan waren so unglaublich niedlich als sie sich zusammengetan hatten. Mir ist da total egal, ob sie nur Freunde bleiben oder sich mehr entwickelt irgendwann, Hauptsache sie bleiben für immer irgendwie zusammen. Weil, Wonder-Twins! <3

Es war der 20. März, der erste Frühlingstag. Es war Louises erster voller Tag in ihrer neuen Wohnung in Southampton. Sie saß in ihrem neuen braunen Ledersessel, den sie gedreht hatte, um aus dem Fenster auf die Straße schauen zu können, und zog ihre Strickjacke enger um sich, als es sie aus dem Nichts fröstelte. Es war immer noch kalt draußen, aber die Sonne schien und es sah draußen alles in allem sehr frühlingshaft aus. So hell und lebendig.

Der perfekte Tag für einen Neuanfang. Sollte es zumindest sein und Louise wollte ja von vorne anfangen, den ganzen Schmerz, die Manipulation und all die Zerstörung hinter sich lassen und sich darauf konzentrieren, ihre eigene Seele zu heilen. Ins normale Leben zurückfinden.

Aber das gestaltete sich schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das rechte Auge und trocknete die Hand an ihrer grauen Stoffhose. Und sie traute sich immer noch nicht, sich zu der Kiste hinter ihr auf dem hellen Wohnzimmerteppich vor dem Kamin umzudrehen und die Sachen darin auszusortieren. Monatelang hatte sie die Kiste nicht angerührt. Sie hatte geglaubt, über Victoria hinweg zu sein, nachdem diese sie so manipuliert hatte. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, sie würde für Victoria nur noch Gleichmut empfinden.

Aber natürlich war dem nicht so. Kaum hatte sie sich an die Kiste gemacht, ein paar Klamotten und Krimskrams hervorgeholt, da hatten ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle von Zuneigung und Abscheu, Trauer und Wut schon ihre Kehle zugeschnürt und sich wie eine eiserne Hand um ihr Herz gelegt und sie hatte sich auf den Ledersessel flüchten müssen.

Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es wirklich Victoria allein war, die all diese Gefühle in ihr auslöste, oder ob es auch an Davids Tod lag und wie erschüttert und verzweifelt Amanda in der Zeit darauf gewirkt hatte unter ihrer mutigen Fassade.

Das unerwartete Klingeln an ihrer Haustür ließ Louise hochschrecken und für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie mit dem Gesicht zur Haustür gewandt unschlüssig sitzen, bis sie sich schließlich erhob und langsam zur Tür trottete, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft sie an schnellen Bewegungen hindern, so als wären ihre Muskeln gefroren.

Sie erkannte sofort, wer sich hinter der hohen, schlacksigen Figur hinter der Glasscheibe der Tür verbarg und sie öffnete die Tür ohne zu zögern.

"Nolan." Sie lächelte ihn an und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich als Antwort darauf ebenfalls ein Lächeln aus.

"Hi. Schon eingerichtet in deiner neuen Festung?"

Louise zögerte einen kurzen Moment, debattierte mit sich selbst, ob sie Nolan schon reinlassen sollte oder nicht. Zwischen ihnen war es immer noch etwas angespannt, so als hätten sie vergessen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten, obwohl es ihnen vorher so unbeschreiblich leicht gefallen war, wie als kannten sie sich schon ein Leben lang. Louise war klar, dass sie selbst größtenteils daran Schuld war, nachdem sie sich von Victoria hatte in ihre Intrigen hineinziehen lassen. Sie hatte sich außerdem immer noch nicht bei Nolan entschuldigt für das, was sie angerichtet hatte.

Sie sah in Nolans freundliches Gesicht, in seine grauen Augen, und dachte daran, was für wundervolle Freunde er und Amanda waren. Und sie entschied sich.

Sie zog ihre Unterlippe nach innen und schnitt eine halb lächelnde, halb verzweifelte Grimasse. "Noch nicht ganz..."

Nolans Gesicht schien ihres direkt zu spiegeln, denn mit einem Mal war sein Lächeln wie weggewischt und seine Augen fokussierten sich auf Louises. Sein Stimme war so sanft als er sprach, wie Seide auf der Haut. "Hast du geweint?"

Louise antwortete nicht, aber Nolan streckte die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und strich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen unter ihrem rechten Auge über ihre Haut und Louise wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

"Komm doch rein", bot sie ihm an und trat zur Seite, um Nolan hineinzulassen.

Sie führte ihn gleich ins Wohnzimmer und natürlich fiel sein Blick sofort auf die einzige Kiste, die noch auf dem Boden stand. Nolan war das absolute Gegenteil von Dumm, deswegen brauchte er vermutlich nicht mal eine Millisekunde, um zu begreifen, was das für Sachen in der Kiste waren.

"Victorias Sachen?" Es war mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage, weshalb Louise nicht darauf antwortete. Sie wusste ja auch selbst, dass es seltsam und unpassend war, darüber so die Fassung zu verlieren.

"Ich trauere nicht wirklich um sie, Nolan", sagte sie jedoch, damit er verstand, dass sie längst nicht mehr das Mutter-Ideal von Victoria vor Augen hatte, wie vorher. Es war ihr plötzlich sehr wichtig, dass Nolan das wusste und nicht wieder schlecht von ihr dachte.

Nolan sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann zog er eine Hälfte seines Mundes zu einem schiefen lächeln, trat an sie heran und legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie seitlich an sich.

Louise ließ es geschehen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Es war schön, Nolan wieder so nah zu sein, sowohl physisch als auch emotional. Und sie erkannte, wie naiv und dumm sie doch gewesen war, aus ihrer kurzen Ehe - die sie doch nur geschlossen hatten, um Louise aus den Klauen ihrer habgierigen Mutter zu befreien - mehr zu machen, als sie war. Sie hätte Nolans Freundschaft als Freundschaft annehmen sollen, damals. Aber auch Louise war nicht so dumm, wie alle immer glaubten - sie lernte aus Fehlern. Und sie würde es diesmal richtig machen. Dieses Mal würde sie bei der Freundschaft bleiben und alles offen ansprechen mit Nolan. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, keine Missverständnisse. Damit hatte sie Schluss gemacht.

"Hilfst du mir, diesen Müll zu entsorgen?", fragte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, um Nolan anzusehen, der sie daraufhin anstrahlte.

"Nichts lieber als das!", erwiderte er, drehte sie, sodass sie vor ihm stand und beugte sich vor, um ihre Stirn zu küssen, zum ersten Mal wieder seit Langem, wie er es damals immer getan hatte. Es kribbelte nach seinem Kuss und Louise konnte das breite Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf ihrem eigenen Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie waren wieder okay miteinander. Wieder auf der gleichen Wellenlänge. 

"Wunder-Zwillinge?", fragte Louise.

"Wunder-Zwillinge", stimmte Nolan ein und sie stießen darauf mit den Fäusten ein.

Jetzt, dachte Louise, konnte der Frühling ruhig kommen.


End file.
